Soñar
by Jisi Snape
Summary: Que pasaria por la mente de Severus mientras esta en la Torre de astronomia, pensando en su amor perdido.


**Disclaimer**: JKR es dueña de todos los personajes, yo solo de la historia. XD

Hola, como estan queridas lectoras, bien aqui les traigo otra pequeña historia, espero de verdad que les guste, muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews en las historias de ¿Quien besa mejor? y Volviendo a ti, sin mas por el momento las dejo.

A leer.

* * *

**Soñar**

Un día mas y juro que no podre soportarlo, este enorme vacío, terminara conmigo más pronto de lo que pienso. Ojala pudiera ser como cuando estoy delante de los demás. Maldición, ser el maldito bastardo sin sentimientos, al que no le importa nada.

Prefiero mil veces las torturas a manos de Voldemort, que estar solo con esta maldita culpa que me aplasta, lastima Voldemort murió en manos de "El niño que vivió 2 veces" maldito Potter, tenía que llegar y salvarme, porque no solo permitió que me muriera, en vez dejarme vivir.

Vivir, para que vivir si estaré solo y desdichado, con el peso de mi pasado oprimiéndome día con día. No sé si quiero continuar así, si sigo así mi vida, si a esto que tengo se le puede llamar vida terminará por consumirme, veinte años soportando el dolor de perder el amor de mi vida Lily.

Lily, hace tiempo que no viene a mi mente, más que solo como a la persona a la que ame profundamente y a la cual condene a morir a manos del maniaco genocida de voldemort.

Dolor, el dolor del recuerdo de lily regresa a mí como si no tuviera suficiente con todo lo que siento en este momento, pero lily ya no me duele tanto como lo hace ella, como hace que su recuerdo, ese que hace que mi corazón se desgarre mas y mas con cada latido, no sé si soportare más tiempo así.

La noche esta tan oscura, ninguna estrella se asoma en el cielo, una noche perfecta para terminar con esta mierda de vida, que es la mía.

Dumbledore siempre decía que esta era la vida que nos toco vivir, pero maldición se que cometí errores, pero sé que si mi padre hubiera sido amoroso y no nos hubiera golpeado a mi madre y a mí, yo sería una buena persona, porque Mortifago al fin, yo no era una mala persona pero demonios, seguía ahí, con el sufrimiento de mi pasado, de mi presente y el peso de lo que pudo ser mi futuro, mi futuro con ella, se que si no la hubiera aceptado, si la hubiera rechazado en el primer momento en que me insinuó algo, ella estaría aquí, viva, tal vez estaría ahora en los brazos de Weasly, pero que importaría, estaría viva, pero no, por un vez en mi vida fui egoísta y la quise para mi, quise que sus besos, sus miradas, sus caricias fueran solo mías, error mi gran error fue creer por una vez que podría ser feliz con ella, pero maldición es que el despertar con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y mi brazo alrededor de su cintura me permitió soñar. Que iluso fui, la guerra estallo y con ello todo se fue al carajo tuve que matar a Dumbledore, lo cual termino por corromper la poca salud mental que poseía, la poca cordura que ella me había devuelto, pero no el viejo tenía que hacerme cumplir mi promesa, ¿Qué acaso no entendía que yo no lo quería hacer, que acaso no comprendía que me haría más daño a mí, con su muerte, que no comprendía que no podría soportar el rechazo, su rechazo, claro que no entendía y no le importo, no le importo que me destrozo el corazón cada una de las palabras de ella.

/Me mentiste, confié en ti, destrozaste mi corazón, me mataste en el momento en que le lanzaste el Avada a Dumbledore, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida/

El recordar esas palabras me hieren profundamente. Maldita guerra, maldito Voldemort, maldito Albus, maldita vida.

Dolor, el dolo es cada vez más insoportable, mas cuando la recuerdo a ella, maldición, no puedo dejar de ver su rostro empapado en lagrimas con sus ojos llenos de decepción, de tristeza, mas dolor, no soportare mas así, ya no quiero seguir pasando esto, sufriendo esta soledad, este vacío, me hace falta ella, pero ya no está. Ya no puedo seguir con esto, la culpa me está consumiendo, Merlín ella no debería haber muerto, debería de estar aquí, viva, pero no es así.

Esta noche la torre de astronomía se me antoja ideal para terminar con esto, noche oscura para el fin de una oscura vida, tanto salvarme de la muerte, tantas veces que me reí en su cara para terminar aquí, al borde del abismo y morir con un cobarde, irónico, podrían haberme molido a cruciatus y moriré aquí como lo que soy en verdad un cobarde. Pero aun aquí al borde de la locura mi mente sigue repitiendo los momentos que pase con ella, maldición es que ni la muerte me merezco por todo el daño que le causé, merezco vivir en este vacío que me inunda, pero no soportare mas. Odio profundamente a Bellatrix Lestrange, la maldita perra que la arrebato de mi lado, jure que le iba a dar muerte por lo que hizo, desafortunadamente Molly Weasley se me adelanto, esa maldita merecía sufrir más le haría sufrir hasta que me implorara que la matara, pero ni eso pude obtener, la vida me echo en cara mis errores y ni vengarla a ella me permitió.

Por Merlín si el único error de ella fue amarme, no se merecía morir, el que debió morir fui yo, pero aquí sigo ahogándome en esta soledad y en estos remordimientos, con mi corazón más oscuro que mis ojos, con mi alma tan negra y manchada de gente inocente, en definitiva ya no puedo más, estoy por lanzarme no hay vuelta atrás, es momento de librar al mundo de mi presencia. Hoy se cumple un año de que ella murió en casa de los Malfoy a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, espero que al terminar con esto pueda reunirme con ella para rogarle por su perdón, pero no lo creo posible que alguien tan puro y bello como ella se digne siquiera a mirarme.

Minerva me pregunto si me encontraba bien, como si le importara de verdad lo que pudiera pasarme. Tengo meses "enseñando" y eso solo me hace recordarla más, con su mano agitando por decir la respuesta o en la biblioteca devorando un libro. Merlín, esta escuela me hace querer más terminar con esto, ya es hora no me importa lo que dirán la prensa amarillista y las demás personas, no me importa nada mas si ella ya no está conmigo.

Estoy a punto de saltar cuando una mano se posa delicadamente en mi hombro y me hace retroceder. Quién demonios se atreve a alejarme de mi sufrimiento, quien se que con el derecho de librarme de la muerte, giro totalmente, furioso con la persona que me detuvo, y entonces la veo con un hermoso espejismo está ella delante de mí, se ve hermosa de blanco y pienso que es otra mala jugada de mi subconsciente hasta que ella me dice

-No lo hagas, quédate por favor

Por circe bendita es ella mi niña, mi pequeña, mi ángel

-Hermione-alcanzo a decir en un susurro casi inaudible

-No lo hagas Severus! Ya estoy aquí

Solo atino a caer de rodillas y pedirle perdón aunque sé que no lo merezco pero lo necesito

-Perdón-digo y me abrazo a sus piernas rogando por qué no me aparte

Ella se arrodilla y levanta mi rostro con sus manos-Ya todo está perdonado Severus-y me abraza con todo el amor reprimiendo en todo este tiempo. Nos quedamos así por lo que parecen horas pero no me importa, ella está aquí viva y eso es lo que cuenta, me toma la mano y tira hacia arriba para levantarme

-Ven, vamos a casa

-Hermione no se si sea prudente-trato de convencerla que no es lo correcto, pero ¿a quién le importa? Ella está aquí conmigo

-Vamos, vuelve a casa, tu hija te está esperando- acaso oí bien? Mi hija.

-¿Pero cómo? Es lo único que puedo articular, no tengo palabras lógicas, muchas cosas se formulan en mi mente

-Ven vamos, te explicaré

No puedo decir nada más, ella me conduce a través del colegio hacia las mazmorras, entramos a mi oficina y desaparecemos por la chimenea, no puedo decir nada más, me lleva hacia la habitación, supongo que es donde ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo, entramos y puedo ver algo que se mueve ligeramente entre las sabanas, Hermione la toma y se acerca a mi

-Severus Snape, te presento a Eileen Snape Granger tu hija-y me la entregó

No lo puedo creer es mi hija, mi pequeña Eileen, y en ese momento me permito soñar con un futuro feliz, pero ahora sé que a su lado si se hará realidad.

Fin

* * *

Dejen Reviews :D


End file.
